


Do you want a bed time story?

by Lieemforlovers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fluff, Gen, Older Sans, Papyrus still cooks spagetti, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, bedtime story, but is actually good at it, tell me if I've made any blatant mistakes, unlike sans, younger papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieemforlovers/pseuds/Lieemforlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus had a rough day, Sans tries to cheer him up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want a bed time story?

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know is this is any good, It's entirely platonic (as for whether I ship them or not, is up to you) Its only one chapter, but I might feel like making a continuation
> 
> Hope you like it

Papyrus shut the door behind him surprisingly with little to no noise, it had once again been a crap day. Alphys had caught him slacking off, and spent the next few hours lecturing him about how he needs to be more responsible, and that he should stop smoking.

“It disturbs the other monsters, and it probably isn’t good for you either” she had said with a surprisingly worried tone. “and we both know the drugs aren’t a solution either”

Papyrus hesitantly picked up another cigarette from his pockets, and set it alight. He knew that whilst both smoking and drugs didn’t have any psychical disadvantages for monsters, overdosing on it could cause permanent damage to a monsters soul. He still didn’t stop though, the feeling of bliss he gained from it was all he had to keep him out of his constant depression. Well, that and his brothers little antics.

His brother was positively adorable, everything he did seemed to have an air of innocence to it and it was the only other thing that cheered him up.

Sans had an obsession with getting into the royal guard, but due to his incapability to harm, Alphys, the head of the royal guard, seemed hesitant to let him in.

The small skeleton was actually perfectly aware of this, but that was something the younger, but taller brother did not have the knowledge of.

Papyrus heard a small hum coming from the kitchen, sans was making his usual tacos. Papyrus preferred his own cooking, which in retrospect, was actually edible. But one can only have spaghetti so many times before a certain someone is going to get annoyed, in other words, his brother refused to let him cook all the time, and thus Papyrus had to stand his brother’s...interesting cooking every once in a while

He had considered actually teaching him how to cook properly, but he only knew how to make spaghetti, and whilst there was some things that his brother did blatantly did wrong (such as smashing the vegetables with his bare knuckles) he did not actually know how to properly make real tacos, so he had decided against it.

That was something he usually regretted that decision every time he had to try it though.

“Sup, bro” Papyrus casually slipped into the kitchen, his brother startled by his sudden greeting.

“Don’t scare me like that, Papyrus!” the armor-clad being said as he turned around. He was wearing an blue apron, which fit surprisingly well with the rest of his outfit. He was wearing a plated chest plate over a white t-shirt. He wore dark grey pants and blue boots in the same shade as the apron. He also had a pair of gloves on his hands and a long scarf around his neck in that very same shade.

“What is I messed something up? “Sans continued “It would be disastrous if my amazing tacos would be ruined by something like that!”

“Sorry bro, didn’t mean to” papyrus replied, without the slightest remorse on his face. ‘Maybe is he messed up they would actually be edible, since it’s hardly possible to make them worse’ he thought to himself. He obviously didn’t say anything, hurting his brother was one thing he refused to do, no matter the situation.

Sans was clearly not satisfied by the apology he was given, but decided to not dwell on any further, instead, he returned to his cooking. Luckily, they seemed perfectly fine.

“well, at least it didn’t turn into a tacostrophe ” The small skeleton decided to retaliated with, fully satisfied with the grunt of annoyance that left papyrus’ mouth soon after.

“ugh” Papyrus sighed as he sat down by the table. “that’s not even a proper pun.”

“I know, but you’re still smiling” Sans cheerfully replied with.

The younger quickly covered his mouth as an attempt to hide his quite obvious grin. He did actually enjoy his brother’s puns, but for some reason agreeing with that didn’t quite sit with him.

Days like these were actually quite rare for the two of them. Both had quite a lot of late shift, and when they didn’t, they usually just went to bed when they came home. Papyrus hadn’t thought about it before, but the last time that they had actually went to bed (falling asleep in other places, such as the couch, didn’t count) at the same time might of actually been years ago.

“thinking about it, you used to read bedtime story’s when we were little right?” papyrus asked his brother, which was currently putting the food on the table.

“of course we did, I read the profound tale of the fluffy bunny to you every night” Sans proudly said “The ending got me every time, but you always fell asleep before it” he added.

Papyrus thought back on those days, as much as he didn’t like to admit it, those story’s had helped. He had always had nightmares, whether it was about their parent’s deaths or the intimidating dog that had attacked him the day before or the resets, which was what had kept him up at night since he was a late teen. The dreams before that time were still relatively calm, but they did cause him to become a bit of an insomniac from an early age. The days sans had read him story’s had definitely helped.

“We stopped when you were around 13 though” The smaller skeleton said with a hint of regret in his voice as he took a bit of the taco in his hand. After swallowing he said “you thought it was embarrassing, so you purposely fell asleep before me, A bit of a shame really, it was fun to do”

‘You also seemed to need them’ sans was about to add, but decided against it.

Papyrus seem a bit shocked by that, he had knew that he had done just that, but he didn’t expect sans to be aware of it, after all he had tried to hide it. Though to be fair, he hadn’t really been that subtle about it either, so maybe he shouldn’t be that surprised by it.

Sans had already eaten his entire taco, and looked questionably at papyrus, who seemed to be lost in thought. He then looked at the taco in front of him. He suddenly had two ideas. The first one was to steal papyrus taco (Sans was fully aware that Papyrus didn’t like them, and he was still hungry) which he quickly proceeded to do, and the other…

“Want me to read one?” Sans said more a calmly than usual after gulfing down his brothers taco, snapping papyrus out of his thoughts.

“hah?” Papyrus looked confusingly at Sans, he noticed the lack of taco on his plate, but valued the question sans had just said as more important.

“A bed time story, like the old times.” Sans clarified with an adorable grin plastered across his face.

Papyrus was still a bit dumbfounded, but the adorableness of that expression didn’t escape his view, he felt like smiling as well, but since he wouldn’t be able to explain why without sounding weird, he quickly made sure he didn’t. “I- I don’t really ne-“

“Come on” Sans cut him off “it’ll be fun?” He was really going all out now, mustering the most innocent and adorable expression he could muster, even his eyes were twinkling. This had always worked on his brother, and it was essentially his last trump card against him.

 His brother was caught off-guard by that, a slight blush showed itself on his cheeks. “I- I guess if you want to?”

The older snickered, careful not to let his brother notice his smug expression of victory.

Sans had always known that his brother had sleeping troubles, and it was reason he had started the whole bedtime story thing in the first place.  He had given up on doing so when his brother started to purposely avoid him, but it was something he had always regretted. Papyrus did after all to this day, still have trouble sleeping, he had also notice that somewhere around papyrus’ late teens, things had gotten significantly worse. Before that, Papyrus had definitely been lazy, but he still had passion in his life. He didn’t know what had caused this change, but along with it, the younger had also picked up drug habits, and his smoking, which used to be something he did to look cool, had become an addiction. Sleeping pills and other kinds of medication had slowly filled up the cupboards.

Day by day, Sans became more and more worried. He was however extremely careful not to let that show.  He knew that seeing his brother being happy and carefree was something papyrus enjoyed, so he made a point to make sure he always was. Seeing his little brother happy and relieved for once did after all brighten his own mood as well.

Papyrus on the other hand, was questioning his choices, he was extremely tired, but he didn’t want to let his brother down by falling asleep before the story even started. He had originally planned to take some sleeping pills so that he would have a constant and relatively calm nights sleep for once, but that wasn’t really an option in this case.

Sans cleaned up the plates and placed them on the counter, leaving a note in his mind to clean them tomorrow morning. He ran up the stairs into his room, walking directly to the cupboard nest to his bed. In the second drawer he found what he was looking for.

A relatively big book was in his hands, the cover said ‘Fluffy bunny’.

He smirked and walked out his room. Papyrus had made his way up the stairs and was in the doorway looking at Sans. “so…we’re really doing this huh…”

“YUP!”  sans replied with maximum enthusiasm, but Papyrus was still having doubts.

“y- you know, I’m not really sure I wan- “

“Nonsense, The great sans’ bedtime stories are always needed and wanted!” Sans exclaimed.

Papyrus really didn’t know how to reply to that, so he decided to just go along with it. ‘I’ll stay awake until he’s done and then I could take some pills’ he thought to himself.

He was genuinely worried he was going to dose off, only to be haunted by his nightmares once again.

Reluctantly, he pulled his hoodie off his head and slipped into his bed. Sans, who honestly had been dumb-struck by how messy the room was, took a stool and sat on it and opened the book.

Meanwhile, Papyrus was facing one of the greatest difficulties of his life. The moment he had entered the bed, it had been like he was on cloud nine. His bed had always been comfortable, and normally just laying on it for was one of his few pleasures, but now it was his greatest enemy. He had to desperately force his eyes open to keep himself from falling asleep.

Sans flickered through some of the pages getting ready to start.

“Once upon a time, there was a fluffy bunny…” he started in an oddly calming voice, one he only used for just this.

At that point, papyrus could hardly care, and the calming tranquillity of sans’ voice definitely wasn’t helping. He decided to just let sleep taking him. He knew that falling asleep in the middle of sans’ story telling would not only cause him to miss the ending which sans seemed to have been annoyed at earlier, he also knew that sans would probably boast about it tomorrow morning, but most of all, he was afraid of his nightmares waking him in the middle of the night like they always did if he didn’t take any pills. But now, he just couldn’t care.

Sans quickly noticed that his brother had fallen asleep. He showed an rare expression on his was, he was smiling, but unlike otherwise, it was a calm smile with an air of maturity around it, but it was quickly replaced by a mischievous grin. He flipped through the pages of the book, and let the fake cover slip off, revealing that it actually was just another notebook. He pulled up a pen of his pocket and began noting down a few words.

‘Papyrus seems to have manage to properly fall asleep for once, judging from his expression, he probably won’t have any nightmares tonight’ He jotted down. ‘looks like storytelling works, he still grunts at puns, but I think they brighten his day just a little bit, I wonder if there’s anything else I could do for him’

He continued the story, he had long age memorized it, since the book often went missing.

And the little but older skeleton was right, that was one of the few nights Papyrus didn’t have any nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it.
> 
> This sprouted from the fact that sometimes I think people make US!Sans and Normal Papyrus too similar, I mean, its a personality swap, not a design change.  
> I basically view US!Sans to be a bit more mature (Since in my head canon he is the oldest in all versions) and a bit more aware of his brothers problems. He is still the one to make bad puns, but rather than it being to make himself laugh, it to cheer papyrus up, 
> 
> Meanwhile Papyrus is not as much of a comic as normal sans is, and instead goes to more dangerous options to make him feel a bit of joy.


End file.
